Raising Ron
by 2InsanitiesIn1
Summary: A newly single bachelor living the high life in London, Ron Weasley must instantly learn to be a father as he inherits the job from his recently deceased brother, Percy. Can Ron learn to parent, guide and most importantly change diapers in only a few hour
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- We own neither Harry Potter or Raising Helen. Wish we did but sadly we don't_

_So Ms.O and Ms.I have decided to once again start a new story. So i hope you like and PLEASE REVIEW!_

_For the cloud readers a new chapter is on its way to being typed, so go review chapter 38! So i can post!_

Twenty-four year old Ron Weasely was sitting in his apartment in London right outside the Leaky Cauldron, flipping through one of the numerous Quidditch magazines he had given an interview to. As he was flipping through the magazine he caught a picture that had been taken of himself and his best mate Harry. His mind started to drift as he thought about the many things that had happened in his life since when he finished at Hogwarts.

At the end of his 7th year at Hogwarts, Harry had defeated Voldemort once and for all with Hermione and Ron's help. Though the death eaters still roamed free but in hiding. Ron and Harry at first had become Aurors for a year or so but after that they both had decided that they had spent too much of their lives fighting for the light and would leave the rest of the clean up to the others. Though from retirement they quickly took spots on the Cannons Quiditch team, Ron as keeper and Harry seeker. With both of them on the team, Harry's amazing skills to catch the snitch and Ron's strategic mind the Cannons had not lost a game in over 7 years.Thus making both Ron and Harry famous Quiditch stars.

Hermione pursued a career in the new ministry. Fudge had been overthrown and in his place Ron's father had been elected as Minister. Hermione worked as an Unspeakable. Though no one really knew what she did, Ron figured whatever it was it gained her a multitude of respect. She was invited to many of the elite parties that Ron usually would end up taking her to. She as well lived in London in a smaller flat closer to her parents.

Ginny, Ron's younger sister, was in and out of relationship. At this point in her life she, in Ron's opinion, was on a break for she did not seem to be going out too much or staying in the floo for hours at a time. She was a happy 23 year old who had graduated from St. Mungol's as a fully trained healer. She recently had come into some money (that no Weasely except Molly seemed to know where it came from) and was opening her own practice in Hogsmead. While she was working on getting it open she was grudgingly living with her parents.

Sirius Black (who was very much alive) along with Remus Lupin were both working at Hogwart's as Defense Against The Dark Arts teachers to the extreme disappointment of Severus Snape. It seemed after Harry defeated Voldemort, the curse on the position dissipated.

Ron's oldest brother Bill was married to Fleur Delacore. Both worked in Egypt and already had two kids in Hogwarts; one a first year Gryffindor named Marla Weasely and a 4th year Gryffindor named John Weasely. With another two living at home twins named Annie and Betty who would not be attending for another few years.

Charlie Weasely was married to Sirius's first cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. Though Charlie loved working with his Dragons he had switched to being an Auror alongside his wife. They both had two kids, Nick who was 5 and Noah who was 8. They were expecting a third that Tonks hoped would be a girl. She was not due for another couple of months, but already they had a number of interesting names lined up for the new addition.

Percy, Ron's least favorite brother, married his highschool sweetheart Penelope Clearwater. Percy was working in the ministry and after making up with his father he had gained the position of assistant minister. His wife was a healer like his sister but worked at the wizarding hospital, St.Mungo's. She was head of the curse damage ward. Together they had three kids. The oldest being a year away from Hogwarts named Telesilla( though she strictly liked to be called Telly). Her younger brother, who was 5, was named Philip after the king of Spain. The youngest, almost a year old, was Antonia, by far the only sane one amongst all of Percy's children, and she couldn't even speak yet!

Fred and George were still running their joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Their first one was so successful that they had been able to expand to over 15 shops world-wide. Though these two had been long time players in the love field they had finally settled down in serious relationships. Fred had moved in with Alicia Spinett and George was about to do the same with Katie Bell from their old Quidditch team at Hogwarts. The thought of Fred and George even considering having children seemed beyond laughable.

Ron's own love life was casual; He wasn't exactly a player like his brothers were, but wasn't exactly Mr. Commitment either. Harry had this serious girlfriend that he had yet to introduce the rest of them to while Hermione had recently broken up with her boyfriend of two years, Victor Krum. Hermione had always been very loyal to Ron and Harry and when Victor had been very angry at her for rooting for the Cannons and not his own team when they played against each other for the cup Hermione had broken it off.

Ron was snapped back to reality as his floo sprang to life, a very pale Charlie head sitting in the green flames.

"Charlie, what's wrong?" asked Ron immediately, he knew his brother well enough to realize his visage meant trouble in the Weasley world. Instantly he assumed something had happened to Tonks or to the baby.

"Ron, you need to get over to the Burrow." Charlie said, his tone holding back a seemingly terrible sadness.

"What happened?" demanded Ron.

It took him a while to respond."There was an attack at Percy's." Charlie finally said.

"Are they alright? The kids?" asked Ron filled with worry and rising from his once comfortable seat.

Charlie held out a longer pause, and a few tears could be seen streaming down his face."They are dead Ron. Percy and Penelope, I mean. The kids are fine, they have been over at my place. " Charlie said, Ron's face clenching up at the thought of his older brother's death.

"I'll be right over Charlie." Ron said, stoically saddened.

Charlie nodded his head and disappeared. Ron rushed to his bedroom and threw on some clothes before rushing back to his fireplace and throwing in some floo powder. In no time, he found himself in his childhood home, fear and weary pain rushing over him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_So did you like the start of it! More to come soon!_

_REVIEW!_


	2. Custody

_Disclaimer- we own nothing!_

_Okay so finally the next chapter, more to come promise. Sorry it took so long but i've been working very hard on My Cloud Series. More to come, possibly even 2morrow. If not then but soon! _

_So enjoy!_

Ron arrived in the living room of the Burrow. Immediately he saw his mum crying into his father's arms. He then saw his sister who seemed very distraught and maybe if Ron wasn't so upset himself he'd have been more concerned with Harry comforting her sister. As Ron walked in her ran right into none other then Hermione.

"Jeez Herms I'm sorry." Ron said pulling her off the floor.

"I'm fine Ronald. And don't call me Herms." Hermione responded.

"Sorry. But what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was at the ministry when I heard what happened. I came to watch the kids for you family." she said.

"Where are they?" Ron asked one of his best friends.

"They are in the Twins room. Don't worry I'm keeping my eye on them Ron." Hermione told him leaving the room as Ron was approached by his brothers.

"Glad you're here bro." Bill said patting him hard on the back.

"How'd it happen? Who did it?" Ron asked.

"It looks like a death eater attack." said Charlie, "Or that is at least what Tonks said."

Harry walked over with a much calmer Ginny.

"You'd think after their leader has been gone for what 8 years now they just go away!" raged Harry, at this moment regretting not becoming an Aurour.

"But why Percy?" Fred asked.

"He was dad's assistant. Maybe Percy knew something, I really don't know." said Bill who had been the closest with Percy since he returned back to the family.

"So what happens now?" What about Telly, Phil and Ann?" using his nick names for his nieces and nephew.

"They had a will." Bill said sadly, "We won't know until the reading which will be after the funeral. Till then Mum insist that the kids stay here."

"I'll help mum." Ginny said who was still living there.

"Do you think your mum would let me stay?" asked Harry. "I'd feel better if I was by. If for no other reason it could scare anyone off with me here." Harry said

Harry was not one to boost but even though he had not fought for his life in several years but it wasn't a skill one easily lost.

"Of course not," Charlie said. "I think it's a good idea for now. Just in case."

"What about you guys?" Ron asked.

"Well Bill you can take Fleur and your kids to my place. Seeing as you're the only one who doesn't live close enough." Harry said throwing his keys at the oldest Weasley brother.

Bill caught them and thanked Harry.

Arthur Weasley the minister of Magic walked over to his children.

"I put your mum to bed," he said soberly "losing Percy is going to be hard on her."

"We all will be helping Dad." Ginny said, kissing her father on the cheek.

"But you should get to bed as well Dad.." Ginny told her father, going into motherly mode.

"Ginerva!" her father said but at his little girls look he thought it best to do as he was told and join his wife in bed.

"You know you can be scarier then mum sometimes." George said.

Ginny just stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"So what are we going to do for the funeral?" Ron asked.

"I'm taking care of the arrangements, seeing as the Clearwaters died in the last war and I don't want to put mum through it." Bill answered.

Ron nodded, "I think I'll stay the night to."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

In two days time the Funeral for Percy and Penolope Weasley was held. Every one done up in black robes, that in Harry's opinion clashed with their red hair. It had been decided that the children would not be made to go to the funeral and instead stayed with Hermione's muggle parents so that they all could attend the funeral. Ginny secretly felt bad for the Grangers, she knew what a handful her nieces and nephews could be.

The funeral had been outside, surprisingly over a hundred people showed up. Mostly just out of respect for the minister, even Remus and Sirius got Snape (poor students) to substitute so that they could join. After the sad event every one had been invited back to the Burrow for some tea and crumpets before the funeral was finally over. Out of every one it had been hardest for Molly and Bill to say good bye to their son and brother.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next day the Weasley clan went to the reading of Percy's will, Harry and Hermione stayed at the Burrow with the children. Telly was very distraught and spent most of the day with Hermione, leaving Harry to watch over the other children. And lets just say that Harry decided that it wasn't just Fred and George who where the Weasley jokers anymore.

The Weasley clan entered a fairly large room and took seats at a large table with their better halves, though Ginny and Ron did sit alone. While every one was waiting for Percy's attorney to come they where all giving their support to Bill and Fleur who they believed would gain custody of the children.

Bill and Percy had always gotten along the best while Penelope and Fluer had seemed to hit it off from the start, it did help that Penelope took up french pretty quickly.

Soon a short balding man walked into the room and took his seat.

"Good morning Minister. I am Mr and Mrs. Weasley's attorney, Mr. Jacob." the man said as he opened his suit case and pulled out a small looking pensive and placed it in the middle of the table.

"As long as there are no objections the reading of one Percy and Penelope Weasley's will shall be read." Mr. Jacob said. As no one objected he tapped the pensive with his wand and said...

"Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's last will and testament."

The Pensive came to life, projecting an image of both Percy and Penelope. Percy began telling out what his wife and himself left to his family. Ron zoned out as his name had yet to be mentioned. That was until his sister elbowed him in the side when Percy's image mentioned the children.

_"Now for the most important part, our children." _Percy said.

"After much discussion, Penelope and I find it wise that sole guardianship of our children be left to my brother," every one turned to Bill until Percy said, _"my brother, the youngest, Ronald."_

every one turned to Bill until Percy said, 

The room froze, Ron in horror. This had been the very last thing any one ever though Percy would say. Neither Percy or Ron had ever gotten along real well, except when they where younger.

_"I know,"_ continued Percy _"this may come to you all as a shock but we believe Ron to be the right choice for our children. He may be to much of a Gryffindor at times but had all the abilities we would like for our children to grow up will._" Percy said then facing the rest of his family continued on to say.

_"It's not that I don't believe none of you could do better but Bill you have four children of your own to handle, Charlie you are expecting a new baby while Fred and George are traveling the world. Ginny I don't want to burden you as you are building up your practice. Ronald, Penelope and I would be forever grateful to you. We already have trust funds set up for the children, so money should be of no issue. And just one more thing, sell the house. I can't explain why but trust me. Sell the house." _Percy finished, the image of their brother gone.

Every one sat in shock, but Bill had been the very first to recover by asking Mr. Jacob, "And if Ron refuses?"

"Mr and Mrs. Weasley left no other guardian for the children. If young Mr. Weasley refuses custody the children will be sent into foster care until a more suitable guardian is approved." Mr. Jacob replied.

"There is no other choice?" said Charlie to the lawyer.

"I'm afraid not." Mr. Jacob said, then turning to Ron.

"What's your choice Mr. Weasley?"

Ron sat there, his head in his hands.

"What was he to do?" he asked himself. He did not know the first thing about kids. I mean he was a great uncle, he showered his nieces and nephews with gifts when ever he could but he himself traveled.. He was a BLOODY Quiditch star, though Percy had never seen that as a real job.

I mean come on, the one time Bill had left him to baby sit he had screwed it up so bad he had to call Hermione for help and had been banned from ever watching the children alone again. For gods sake he had almost lost Bill's son.

But he could not let any one take away Percy's kids. That sly devil knew if he did not have any one else listed as a guardian that Ron would have no choice but to take the children or risk, no or being exiled from the family that being after his family killed him and his mother cook his bones for dinner.

"Alright," said Ron aloud, having come to a decision. "I'll do it."

Ron noticed every one sigh with relief as he thought, "what have I done?"

_Please review! _

_Coming next- Ron talks with the kids, the kids move in with Ron and more!_

_REVIEW_


	3. lopside grin

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Alright so here is something really short and i know i owe you more but this story is giving me a little trouble. Sorry!_

"Alright Mr. Weasley I just need you to sign here, here and here. Yes good now Mr. Weasley you have sole guardianship over Tellisia, Philip and Antonia Weasley." Mr. Jacob said as Ron finished signing the papers in full silence.

After that was done and Ron was given the keys to the vaults set up for the children the Weasley clan left and arrived back to the burrow.

"So," Harry asked as Ron came through the floo. "How'd it go. Did Bill get custody?" Harry asked finally noticing how pale his best friend was.

"Ron talk to me mate." Harry asked as Hermione walked in and the rest of the family arrived.

"Ron who had custody." Harry repeated.

"I do," was all Ron was able to say before he almost fainted.

"Wow there mate." Harry said catching him and dragging him to the couch.

"Ron!" Hermione said rushing to aid Harry who then looked to the rest of the family.

"Please tell me Ron is kidding." Harry said.

"I wish he was." Charlie answered.

"Percy left him custody." Harry said, not believing it himself.

"Thanks for the faith mate." Ron said from the couch.

"Sorry mate but you and I both know you are helpless with children. How are you going to raise three of them?" Harry said.

"I don't know." Ron replied desperately. "I don't know."

"Well first thing is first Ronald." Mrs. Weasley said composing herself.

"We must tell Telly, Philip and Antonia. Then you will have to find another place to live, your apartment is not big enough for the lot of them."

"Mum I can't raise three children! Bill tell her! Maybe I can transfer guardianship. Guys you know me, I can hardly take care of myself." Ron said.

"Now Ronald Billus Wealsey! I have not raised you to shun from your responsibility! Now march yourself up those stairs and tell the children. You are welcome to stay here with them until you find a new place." Mrs. Weasley said, giving Ron no room to argue. He got up off the couch and marched himself upstairs as if he was going to meet his maker.

"Mum do you really think he can do it?" Ginny asked her mother.

"I know he can Ginny. He just needs to figure it out." Mrs. Weasley replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ron opened the door to the twins room where Percy's kids where. He found Telly sitting on one of the beds playing cards with Philip, Antonia was sleeping in a little basinet that his Mum must of brought out of the attic.

"Hey guys." Ron said shutting the door and taking a seat on the other bed.

"Are you okay Uncle Ron?" Philip asked.

Ron gave out a soft low chuckle.

"I need to talk to you guys." Ron said, "It's about who you are going to go live with."

"Uncle Ron why did mummy and daddy leave us?" Telly asked, she had been dying to ask this question but it never seemed like she could until she saw her Uncle Ron, who secretly was her all time favorite Uncle, even more then the twins.

"Telly you always know how to ask the hard questions and I don't think either of you will understand this till you're a bit older. Your parents where very important people you see. Well you know the stories of your Uncle Harry, defeating Voldemort. Well Voldemort had these followers called Death Eaters who don't like our family and well you see they took your parents away from us and sent them to heaven because they don't like us." Ron said hoping it made some sense.

Telly seemed to take this all in before she asked, "So our parents are in heaven with Uncle Harry's parents."

"Yes Telly and they are watching down on you guys always. They love you very much and they would not want you to dwell on this but to live your life. So they appointed you a guardian to look after you lot." Ron said, growing worried about how they would take this.

"Who?" Philip asked.

"You guys and Antonia are going to come live with me. We are going to stay here until I can buy a nice big house for us." Ron said, worried about how they'd take it. So Ron was completely surprised when Telly launched her self at her Uncle.

"I'm glad it's you Uncle Ron."

Ron gave his usual lop side smile and thought maybe it would all be alright.

_Review if you would!_


End file.
